legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S1 P3/Transcript
(Alex, Erin, Jack and Peter are seen preparing to enter the arena for their competition.) Peter: You guys sure you want me on this team? Alex: You want a chance to prove yourself? This is your best shot at it. Erin: Besides, this can help you learn how to use your new powers effectively. Peter: Maybe. (Peter puts on his mask and is shown ready) Peter: But I just don't know how I'm gonna go with this. Erin: You're fighting Uraraka. It really can't be too hard. Peter: I wouldn't say that. Uraraka's gotten pretty tough lately from what I've heard. Alex: Maybe. But hey at least you're not fighting Tordoroki or Bakugo. Bakugo would be super pissed from before and would likely try to destroy you. And we all know what Tordoroki can do with that ice and fire of his. Erin: Oh yeah. That guy is like those fire and ice brothers dad told us about. Peter: Yeah, except packed into one. It won't be easy. Alex: Never is nowadays. (Martin then enters the room) Martin: Pete, you're up to bat. Peter: Dammit... Alex: Don't worry man, you got this. Peter: I hope you're right. (Peter heads up the ramp out of the room. After walking for a bit, he exits into a massive arena where a crowd cheers for what's about to happen) Peter: Oh my god. Spectator: Hey! It's the Spider! (The crowd cheers louder for Peter's arrival) Peter: The Spider? Not even my fans can give me a clever name. (Peter walks out into the middle of the arena. The crowd goes silent) Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Contest of Champions! (The crowd cheers as Peter looks around at the crowd) Announcer: Here, heroes will battle it out until only one is named Champion! Stepping up to the plate, we have newcomer Peter Parker, otherwise known as The Spider! (The crowd cheers for Peter once more) Announcer: And his opponent, Uraraka! (The crowd cheers as Uraraka walks up onto the arena facing Peter) Peter: Ochaco. Uraraka: Peter. Peter: You ready for this? Uraraka: Yeah. Hey no hard feelings from before right? Peter: None what's so ever. Uraraka: Good. And I hope we'll still be friends after this. Peter: Of course. Good luck. Uraraka: *Thumbs up* You to. (The two return to their respected corners) Peter: *Thinking* Alright, I've gotta be clever about this. I know almost nothing about my power so I need to be careful, I don't exactly know my limits yet. There's gotta be some kind of strategy I can think of. I should start by keeping my distance. If I'm not careful, I'll be floating up to space before I can even react...Unless my enhanced senses pick her up before that happens. Announcer: FIGHT! Peter: Ah, screw it. Let's try this out! (Peter runs out onto the arena where Uraraka stands, he then shoots a strand of web at a standing pillar and jumps, swinging around the arena as he jumps from pillar to pillar) Peter: *Thinking* I'll keep this up for another spin, maybe it'll confuse her enough to get an opening. (Peter releases his web and goes in for a kick from the sky, but he ends up missing, cracking the ground on impact) Peter: Dammit! Uraraka: Got you! (Peter senses Uraraka from behind, causing him to turn quickly as he fires off a web into her face, knocking her off guard as she reaches to remove it) Peter: There we go! Now what? (Alex, Erin and Jack are seen watching from the stands) Alex: He knew when she was coming? Erin: Spiders can sense incoming danger you know. Jack: Impressive, but I can do way better. (The scene cuts back to Peter and Uraraka as she pulls the web from her face, noticing that Peter is gone) Uraraka: What? Where did he go? Peter: Over here! (Uraraka turns around to see Peter behind who throws a powerful punch in her face which knocks her flat on her back. Peter and the others is surprise by his new found super strength) Peter: Whoa! I gotta be careful. I don't know my own strength now. (Peter feels something wet on his fist, looking down and finding drips of blood on his fist, shocking him) Peter: Sorry! (Uraraka stares on before she suddenly crawls over toward Peter before he can get attention from his senses, touching his leg and causing him to float upward) Peter: Oh no! (Peter rises in the air before he launches a web to the ground, keeping him anchored in the air as he crawls down with the web.) Peter: Gonna have to be clever here. (Peter makes an anchor rope with his webs, which is able to to keep him from floating off) Peter: Now what? Uraraka: Clever. But it won't work! (Uraraka touches the ground, stunning Peter as he sees that the ground she touched had been ripped free when he missed his kick, causing the debris to lift into the air toward him. Uraraka then touches her fingers together, causing the rock to fall toward Peter) Peter: OH HELL! (The debris lands around Peter, who jumps and dodges away with his enhanced senses. After dodging the last of the falling debris, more debris rises from the ground. Peter then gets an idea) Peter: Looks like she's given me a path! (Peter uses his web slinging to swing toward Uraraka with the debris. She releases the debris, but she can't stop it in time before he heads toward her with an incoming kick) Peter: Sorry! (Uraraka braces herself before Peter drives his foot into her face, kicking her away and out of bounds. Peter lands on the ground and stares at an unconscious Uraraka) Peter: We're still friends. (The crowd cheers for Peter's victory) Announcer: Peter has taken the first round! Spectator #1: The Spider sure does fight like a man! Spectator #2: You're telling me! (Peter then smiles as he thinks of a name) Peter: Huh, Spider-Man. I like it! (Alex, Erin and Jack run up to join Peter in congratulating him) Alex: Holy hell man! You did it! Erin: You won! (The four group hug before they release each other. Peter then walks over to Uraraka who is slowly getting up from her impact) Uraraka: Oh man... I lost... *Perks up* But great job Peter! You did great! Peter: Yeah I know right? I was really worried there a few times. Uraraka: Thanks. Good luck in your next match. Peter: Thanks. (Uraraka leaves as Peter returns to the others) Erin: She okay? Peter: Yeah. I told you Uraraka was tougher then you thought. Erin: Yeah. I'll think twice before I think of underestimating her again. Announcer: Next up! Alex Lorthare versus Izuku Midoriya! (Alex is stunned by the announcement) Alex: Oh shit. Erin: Didn't expect it to be so soon huh? Alex: I'm not ready for this. Do you know how much power he has? Jack: I thought you guys were friends? Alex: We are. But that doesn't mean I wanna be the one getting smashed into the ground. Peter: You'll get through it man. I know you will. Alex: Ooooh boy... (Over with Izuku he is surprised that Alex is who he's fighting, but soon goes into planning mode) Izuku: Alex is who I'm facing off... I'm gonna have to be careful here. Alex not only possess super strength, but he also got psychic powers, likely from his mother's side. This is a dangerous combination as Alex has both close range and long range capabilities. My quirk works mainly for close range so I want to defeat him, I'm gonna have to get creative how I fight. Maybe if I- Uraraka: Deku?? Izuku: AHH!!! Oh Uraraka! You... You okay? You took a hard hit from Peter. Uraraka: Yeah. *Rubs her face* That did catch me off guard and it did hurt. Still I'm okay. What about you? Izuku: Oh I'm fine. You know... (Alex approaches the two) Alex: So, you ready? Izuku: Not sure really, are you? Alex: As long as you don't split my head open, I think we'll be fine. (Jack Erin and Peter watch this from the side) Jack: 50/50 says he does. Erin: Like you got room to speak. Jack: What do you mean? Peter: When was the last time you won the championship? Jack: I beat my first round last year! Peter: Jack, you beat Momo. Any of us could do that within like 3 minutes. Erin: Oooh harsh Peter. Good thing she wasn't around to hear that. (Back with Alex and Izuku) Alex: Well we better not keep them waiting. (The two start to head to the ring) Uraraka: I'll watch from the stands! Good luck Deku! (Alex and Izuku get to the arena and head to their respect corners. Alex's friends are seen watching) Erin: Here it come.. Izuku:.... One for All: Full Cowl (Izuku's body starts to charge up with his quirk. Alex's is a bit worried by this) Alex: Izuku's getting serious... Fine then. I'll do the same. (Alex and Izuku both getting into fighting position) Alex:.... Izuku:.... Announcer: FIGHT!!! (Alex and Izuku charge at each other. The two throw a punch which connects. The results causes a massive explosion all over the arena which causes the audience to look away in shock and surprise) Alex: *Thinking* Dammit, I forgot that he could power up. I'm gonna have to be creative about this. (Alex looks at his arm and gets an idea) Alex: Wait a minute... (Alex's arm glows with yellow psychic energy, powering it up) Alex: It's worth a shot! (Alex throws a punch at Midoriya, connecting with his stomach before he knocks him back, but Midoriya stops himself from heading out of bounds) Peter: He charged up his psychic energy into his arm? Erin: Maybe there was more to his abilities than I thought. Uraraka: He's never done this before? Erin:....Not once. (Alex is seen charging up a psychic blast that he fires at Midoriya, but he is able to dodge the attack) Alex: *Thinking* I really wish there were other ways to do this. I have plenty of psychic abilities that could end this right now but...No....I can't. I can't go about like that, this is a competition. I have to play it fair! (Alex is met with a fist to the face) Alex: *Thinking* Play it fair for now... (Alex is thrown into the ground, visibly defeated but not out. He slowly stands when he finds that his arm has been dislocated) Izuku: Ah! I'm sorry! Alex: It's fine, it's fine. (Alex grabs his shoulder and quickly snaps his arm back into place) Izuku: Ready? (Alex's arms glow with energy as he smirks) Alex: Ready. (The two run toward each other and grab onto each other, struggling to push the other back. Alex slams his arms down onto Izuku's, freeing himself before he gives him a face full of psychic energy, knocking Izuku back) Alex: Come on, give it to me. Give me everything you got! (Izuku stands and runs toward Alex, charging up an attack as Alex stands smirking) Izuku: DETROIT SMASH! (Izuku throws his punch, but Alex blocks it perfectly with a psychic barrier) Alex: Impressive... (Izuku stands stunned) Alex: But you're still lacking a bit man. (Alex reaches his hand through the barrier) Alex: I think we've hurt each other enough. You ever hear about my shoulder touch? Izuku: W-What? (The crowd waits for what's about to happen. Alex places his hand onto Izuku's shoulder and smiles) Alex:....Hey. (Alex's hand glows with energy as Izuku's veins fill with energy, causing light to burst from his eyes as he stands silent. He then falls to the ground unconscious, leaving Alex as the winner) Announcer: Alex wins his first round! (The crowd cheers as Alex stares at Izuku, who begins awakening from the attack) Izuku: Nice one man... Alex: Don't mention it. (Izuku gets up and the two walk down to the others) Peter: Alex, what was that? Alex: Remember that one night at your house? Peter: No? Alex: Exactly. (The crowd is shown as a man is seen is seen with a blank expression as his head begins to twitch. Shoto and Bakugo then approach the group below) Alex: Well, I'm guessing Erin's next? Shoto: Yes. (Bakugo stares at Peter) Bakugo: Nice mask nerd. Peter: Don't talk trash Katsuki. I could just stick you back on that wall again. Bakugo: SHUT UP! Peter: So Shoto, you gonna give Erin frostbite or 3rd degree burns this round? Shoto:..... Peter: Silent type eh? At least you're a better fighter than Momo. Alex: Damn. Good one. Peter: I mean, let's be fair. Who agrees when I say that I could beat her without powers? (Footsteps approach from behind Peter, causing the others to fall silent and look away) Peter: What? No one's gonna agree? She'd just throw another damn doll at my- (Peter's face turns white as he realizes who's behind him) Peter: She's behind me isn't she? (The others nod their head. Peter turns around, he sees Momo glaring at him. She then creates a metal pipe from her skin) Peter: Um... Is it too late to say I'm sorry? (Momo smacks Peter right in the face with her metal pole knocking him flat on his back) Momo: That answer your question? Erin: Yeah Peter no offense you kinda had that one coming. Momo: I was coming over to wish you both luck on your match. Erin: Thanks Momo. *turns to Shoto* So. You ready? Shoto: Yep. (Alex smiles before he begins to sense something, turning to the stands) Erin: Alex, you okay? (The man is seen again twitching more before he stands and begins losing balance) Alex: You guys seeing that too? (The others look over and see the man begin to scream as he grabs his head in pain.) Peter: What? (The man's body begins to glow white as he begins to implode. Alex surrounds him in a psychic barrier knowing what's about to happen) Alex: GET DOWN NOW! (The other spectators retreat as the man detonates, the explosion contained inside of the barrier before the force destroys it, covering the surrounding area in smoke) Alex: Everyone alright? Momo: Yeah. Peter: Should be. I think. (Suddenly, a group of men armed with energy rifles enter the arena. They are seen speaking in Japanese) ???: Deguchi o ōimasu. Masutā wa kono basho ga sugu ni issō sa reru koto o nozomimasu! (Cover the exits. Master wants this place purged immediately! ???: Hai! (Okay!) (The men spread out. The heroes notice their purple and white eyes as they spread and begin firing) Erin: Move! (The heroes all move out and attack the men. Shoto freezing several of them, Bakugo going full on crazy blasting every enemy in sight, Momo creates a large shield to protect her several and a few civilians from laser fire. Izuku Alex and Peter are seen together as attack the enemy) Alex: Who the hell are these guys!? Izuku: I don't know! Peter: We can figure that out later! We gotta stop them and save the people! (Suddenly, the group is blasted away by a blast of electric energy. Mr. Negative then jumps down from the stands wearing a mask to hide his identity.) Mr. Negative: Hello gentleman. Izuku: Who the- Mr. Negative: What do you think about the Puppets? Alex: Puppets? Mr. Negative: Yes young one, Puppets. Men and women forced into The Puppetmaster's labor. Soon, you'll be with them in our mission. Peter: Puppetmaster? Mr. Negative: *sigh* God you kids ask a lot of questions. (Mr. Negative charges up a blast that strikes the three, knocking them away. Mr. Negative is then met with an explosion from behind from Bakugo, but he stands unaffected) Bakugo: No way! Mr. Negative: Nice try kid. (Mr. Negative turns and grabs Bakugo, slamming him into the ground as he uses his powers to electrify Bakugo. He is then struck by an ice blast from both Erin and Shoto, freezing him) Erin: Got him! (Mr. Negative soon breaks through the ice, launching two bolts of electric energy that strike both of them, knocking them down as he turns toward the other heroes) Mr. Negative: Anymore disappointments you wanna throw my way? Izuku: Why are you doing this? (Two Puppets approach Mr. Negative and stand on both sides of him) Mr. Negative: Paying off an old debt. (Mr. Negative grabs both of the Puppets by the chests, draining them of life as his eyes glow white with power. He twists his neck before ominously smiling at the heroes) Alex: Midoriya, you know what to do right? Izuku: I-I'm not sure. Alex: Just follow my lead. Mr. Negative: Just like your Pro Heroes, you are all reckless! (Mr. Negative slams the ground, sending off a shockwave that the heroes dodge) Mr. Negative: You bring disorder, chaos! (Mr. Negative blasts Izuku and Peter away) Mr. Negative: You think you're saving others, but you only delay the inevitable! (Alex is blasted away as well. The three lay together injured) Mr. Negative: And we're here to stop this from happening again. (Erin and Shoto are seen getting up behind Mr. Negative, who turns his head smiling at them) Mr. Negative: Back for more? (Mr. Negative turns toward the two as sparks of energy glow from his hands) Mr. Negative: Dansei, pojishonganma! (Men, Position Gamma!) (The Puppets firing at shielded civilians and battling other heroes stop their attack and mindlessly head toward Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: Imasugu! (Now!) (The Puppets' bodies leak a translucent white and black fluid from their bodies as they begin to seize. They all die as the goo forms into a large malformed monster that roars at the heroes) Mr. Negative: So long heroes! (Mr. Negative teleports away, leaving the heroes alone with the monster. The three injured boys get up and see the monster) Izuku: What is that?! Peter: Big big big trouble that's what... Alex: Guys we gotta stop this thing! Peter: Think we can stop it? Alex: Let's find out... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts